


Alpha, please~

by Thistlepatch



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Alpha Michael, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Jeremy Heere, Cat Ears, Collars, Fluff, Jeremy Heere Is a Furry, Leashes, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Stockings, Top Michael Mell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlepatch/pseuds/Thistlepatch
Summary: Jeremy is horny and wants to fuck Michael, but he's a kinky little shit.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 40





	Alpha, please~

**Author's Note:**

> i have sinned, father

Jeremy walked to the room Michael was in, in just stockings, very thing femboy lingerie, collar, and cat ears, and his bulge very visible. The leash they had was in the room Michael was in so jeremy just walked straight for michael.  
Blushing he approached michael standing right in front of him, "M-Michael? I uh-" he cut himself off then did that anime thing where he looks to the side holding his arms up like a cat, blushing even more now, a little embarrassed.  
Michael looked Jeremy up and down but on the way back up stopped at Jeremy's bulge, "you look like a snack but with that on you look like a whole meal" Michael said licking his lips, he then walked over to where the leash was and walked back to Jeremy so he could put it on him, "I think you forgot something though~"  
"Oh, yeah~," Jeremy stated, knowing he forgot the leash. but he looked back to Michael, still blushing. He moved towards him more, looking up at him, lustfully. "I want- I- want you...," he trailed off, making a small squeak from being horny and sub. He leaned into Michael purring softly, his breathing hitching a little.  
Michael looked at Jeremy then lifted his head by his chin and kissed him intensely. Jeremy kissed back, wrapping his arms around Michael, shoving his lower body into Michael's. He pulled his lips from Jeremy's and said "you probably want more than a kiss though?"  
Jeremy then nodded to Michael's question. "Yes, please, Alpha~," Jeremy said, giving a quick kiss to Michaels neck.  
Michael smiled at Jeremy then pulled him to the bed by his leash pushing Jeremy onto the bed then placing himself onto him, pressing his own bulge against Jeremy's.  
"oH~" Jeremy looked at Michael pleading and intently. He smiled then kissed Michael again, running his hands through Michael's hair a bit roughly.  
Michael kisses Jeremy back with a little force then slid down kissing Jeremy's neck and then his chest. He sat up and pushes Jeremy's legs up until his knees are fully bent and his thighs are on his stomach slightly, then he presses his bulge against Jeremy's soft ass before grabbing Jeremys dick and pulling it out and rubbing it.  
"Do you want me in you, Kitten" Michael asks Jeremy.  
Jeremy let out a very soft moan, and exhaled a little surprised. "Yes. Oh yes~" Jeremy moaned softly, "Please~" Jeremy then bucked his hips into Michael a bit, letting out a soft whimper. He wanted Michael, all of him and he didn't care how.  
Michael undoes his jeans and pulls Jeremy's lingerie out of the way, moaning as places his tip against the entrance to Jeremy's ass just before thrusting it in full force until his thighs clap against Jeremy's ass, letting out a soft moan from how good Jeremy felt. "Like that, Kitten?" Michael asked already knowing the answer but wanted to make sure anyway.  
"FUck~ YEs~," Jeremy moaned out, Michael feeling very good inside of his tight self. Jeremy grabbed onto Michaels chest and threw his head back a little, the leash getting tugged at a bit.  
"F-fuck," Michael moaned and pulled the leash as Jeremy grabbed Michael's chest, "You feel soft and tight," Michael uttered before thrusting again.  
"Alpha~ more..., please~" Jeremy said between his moans as he moved his hands to grab Michaels biceps. He closed his eyes in pleasure and arched his back slightly.  
Micheal moans as he thrusts repeatedly, attempting to get as deep as possible with every thrust, his arms and torso flexing as he forces himself deeper and deeper into Jeremy.  
"FUCK, YEs~ like thaT~" Jeremy moaned out loudly and repeatedly. He threw his head back the leash tugging even more but he liked it very much. His back arched more and his breathing grew heavy in pleasure, grabbing onto Michael very tightly. His body quivering in anticipation and delight too.  
Michael pulled on the leash as Jeremy threw his head back, tugging it even more, Michael then gripped hard into Jeremy's side with his other hand, moaning loudly as he did so.  
Jeremy's breath hitched and his back arched and didn't rhythmically from the thrusts. His moaning grew louder and longer. He really enjoyed this and he gripped Michael very hard, his knuckles whitening, and eyes tightly closed.  
Michael couldn't love the soft warm tight feeling of Jeremy's ass around his cock more, it made him thrust faster and faster into Jeremy, the feeling made him throb and his body clenched in pleasure as he started to feel like he was gonna cum.  
Jeremy moaned out very loudly, his own dick throbbing uncontrollably, himself feeling on the verge of orgasming. Everything felt so good, and Jeremy was loving it.  
"I'm- gonna- cum- kitten~ I want you- to cum with me~," Michael managed to utter between moans as he thrusted so deep into Jeremy that he slammed into the back of Jeremy's rectum.  
"FUCK~ yeS~," Jeremy whimpered. Michael hit his prostate and Jeremy moaned out very very loudly one last time before starting to cum.  
Jeremy's last loud moan pushed Michael to his breaking point, making him let out a moan as he shoots Jeremy thicc ass full of his cum.  
Jeremy felt Michael cum in him and its felt very good. His breathing was very heavy and he pushed his face into Michael. "mmm, that was nice," Jeremy said very adorably, giving Michaels neck a soft kiss.  
Michael smiled at Jeremy and he just absolutely adored him. "I agree," he replied and then started to pet the adorable cat boy.  
"I love you," Jeremy said as he nuzzled into Michael, purring.  
"I love you too," Michael smiled and cuddled with Jeremy.


End file.
